User talk:Iqskirby
Combo Ability names I purchased a BradyGames guidebook and it stated the name of each Combo ability. Do not change any more of them, please. If you desire a scan of the pages naming them, just say the word. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 23:31, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Do not edit anyone's Workshop. Please do not edit Skelly11's workshop. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 16:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Skelly11 has given me permission to edit the workshop Iqskirby (talk) 17:54, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Signature Want one customized? I've got loads of free time. You can ask for something specific or see one of my ideas. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :That would be interesting. Iqskirby (talk) 01:14, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Here it is. I trust you know to paste the source mode text into your preferences to get it to work. ::Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] ::Hope you enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 07:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Flare Beam. ''Zap!]] (talk) 10:20, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Erm, can we talk about your current signature? The one you made for yourself is a little, mmm, colossal. It really disrupts text flow, and I find the animation distracting. If it's all the same to you, could you please shrink it down and change it some? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 21:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I noticed. I tried to shrink it, but it's not doing it. Might have to do with it being a .gif, but I see your point. It is big. :::::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 23:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Here's the sprite. I trust you can edit the sig to replace the gif. Sorry for shooting down your signature, man. Hope the smaller one will suffice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sure. I'll take it. By the way, did you initially know it was an Omega Metroid, or dod you figure it out while editing based on the file name? Iqskirby [[User_talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] ::::::::Based solely on the appearance of the sprite, I figured it was from a Metroid GBA game. After a brief search on The Spriters Resource, I learned that it was the Omega Metroid. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ah. That explains how you only have the head sprite. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 10:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Copy Abilities & Kirby Ipskirby, I understand what you mean about the attacks, i dont want them OP ethier, but Copy Ability is supposed to work like this: 1.Inhale enemy, 2.Take powers and spit out enemy,(Note: i cant get Crash,Mike or any super OP Copy Abilities)i hope we can work this out, Glencoe2004 (talk) 23:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :It's unfortunate, I understand; but Copy Ability is a bit too much of a variable in the move set. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 00:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Man, a lot of messages have been thrown around lately about this RPG thing. I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but maybe it's becoming too much of a distraction. Eh, as long as things stay calm and relaxed, I'll let you guys have your fun. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 04:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Admittedly a lot has been going on with it. Some of those things aren't exactly good, as you can probably tell. Problems have occurred. I'll just have to deal with it. This isn't going to keep me from working, however. I'm just monitoring and making enforcements on there. :::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 13:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I could set you up with an image of the Omega Metroid's head alone and you could use that. Sound reasonable? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 23:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I can change its size. It just won't animate any more. But as for it, I guess so. ::::::Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he ''adorable?]] 23:39, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Do you want to talk in chat?--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 19:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :When you say talk in chat, do you mean to talk about anything, or the current scenario? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|Isn't he adorable?]] 19:31, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Adminship I think you would make a good admin. You seem to check the wiki frequently, have good grammar, and make quality edits. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 13:18, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Why thank you. I do think the same and I do want to be an admin eventually. However, I don't know if I'm worthy. I don't know if there's any criteria or anything. I'm in the works of making a full article, but I don't have experience in other things, like merging articles or coding. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 13:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::There isn't much too it. Just go to the "Requests for Adminships" page and follow the instructions on the page. The only downside is the long waiting period ...I requested to be one a few weeks ago, almost a month and a half now, but it doesn't bother me much considering all I ever really do is just small time patrols. You'd have my support. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 14:42, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::All right, good to know. I'll do that when I can. Better early than later. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 16:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Luvbee why? why have i done to you? and dont threathen me :You have done nothing direct to me, and I am not threatening you. These are simply the rules here. If you don't abide by the rules, there will be consequences, just like for anybody else that breaks a rule, be it here, or somewhere else. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 12:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) i appreciate that..but..i really want her to return like magolor. in the game it said she and taranza were friends. which means she was good. and what about the blue petal?........she has to come back, you have no idea how depressed i am every day and how i think of suicide........im sorry if im being a baby...i just really love her with all my heart.....and i want her back.... Listen im making a better account than this. hey its me Luvbee :That's good to know. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) hello? :yeah? I'm here. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 14:50, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Random Miiverse Question A guy named Ian has been uploading a lot of Miiverse pictures lately. Is that you? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. Why? Just a confirmation? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 18:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::That's why. For convenience's sake, could you please upload keychains from one game at a time? I'm currently working on KSqSq myself, so it would help if we didn't wind up with duplicate images. KA is always open. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:09, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright. Though I have my reasons for doing it this way. I'll get Adventure done, but those'll be temporary. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 19:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::What are your reasons, if I may ask? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:16, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::It may not be the best reason, but this is it: I refuse to display duplicate numbers. I'm using file 3 for all the Keychains I've uploaded. Somehow I still haven't obtained a KA one. I'll upload the KA Keychains it temporarily (I have duplicates of almost every Keychain. I even have duplicates of 2 rare Keychains), but only that. Once I get better pictures (without duplicates), I'm replacing them. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 19:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of numbers, I edited the KFZ costumes to remove the completion times. Mind if I upload them to your workshop? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thank you; yes, go on ahead. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''Doin' like Duck Tales!]] 19:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ''KFD'' Not to rush you, but are you almost done with it? It's been over month, and from glancing at it, what you have now seems pretty thorough (though I'd recommend removing 11 title screen pictures). NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Those pics are there like that because I was having a brief problem with the slide show. One of the pictures was overwritten to be English, but it still showed Japanese. That's fixed now it seems. I'm still trying to get more English pictures and more info about Multiplayer (practically copy-pasted from the other) and team battle. When I get the game, things will go by quicker. I can promise that. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 20:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Good to know. I'm only somewhat interested in both games, so by the time we get more KatRC information, I'll probably ditch whatever I'm doing with them. That's quite a ways down the road, though, and I trust you'll have finished both games' articles by now. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 20:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I've been mostly interested in KFD, so that's got a lot more done than DDDD, but you can trust me to get them both done. I understand I've kept this for a long time and you may be losing your patience. There was quite the period of time where I was "Welp... can't do anything about this anymore." Funny enough, I was actually going to ask you yesterday to check my workshop to see if it was good enough for a page. Then I caught wind of the game going to America. New stuff has been revealed (kinda), so I'm back to editing this after a period of basically nothing. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 20:30, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Miiverse Hey, aren't you "Ian" on Miiverse? We've spoken before! I asked you how to beat Shadow Kirby with the Bomb ability. I couldn't find that post, but this is me: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/replies/AYMHAAACAABnUYoKdWVYWg I'm "Daniel" on there. You might see me on Miiverse again sometime. I am on the Triple Deluxe and Kirby fighters Deluxe communities, and the Kirby's Dream Land 2 community. I am also on the Super Mario Land community. WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 22:38, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, yes that is indeed me. Good find. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'I ''REFUSE!']] 00:34, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Santa Kirby Here you are. Merry Christmas! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 02:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, and a Merry Christmas to you too. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 02:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights Congratulations, you are now a rollbacker. Keep up the good work. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 20:58, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you. I will be sure to use this when needed, once I know how to exactly. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 22:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Trophies Which Kirby trophies have you unlocked in ''SSBU (if you own it)? I'm having trouble collecting four of them: Galacta Knight, Knuckle Joe, Fire Kirby, and Tac. If you have any of these, let me know. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 21:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : All of those but TAC. Their descriptions are on the List of trophies in the Super Smash Bros. series page, but I'm sure TAC's is a repeat description from the 3DS one. All repeat trophies seem to be that way. Also, I made your Meta Knight recolor. I apologize for butting in. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 00:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::First off, thank you very much for the recolor. I will definitely use it for my signature! Secondly, could you please upload the three screenshots to Miiverse? Try using the GamePad screen to get the picture -- it's smaller than the TV screen, so it will be a better size. You able to do this? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 01:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, I could do that. After thinking a bit, I take that this recolor is a reference to "Vision," something from the Xenoblade Chronicles. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 01:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's correct. You familiar with the game? ::::NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 02:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::I know you played (and apparently don't like it), Chuggaaconroy is still playing it, Shulk's addition in Smash Bros., and, finally, "I'm really feeling it!" Although, it seems you ''aren't really feeling it. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 02:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Heh heh, yeah. ^.^' At the time I talked about it, I was still a little miffed at how much grinding I had to do. I've gotten over that since. It's an 8/10 ('Great') game in my book since the story, art, and music are so well-crafted. It's just very long and requires a bit too much XP grinding for me. It's a bit like Mario & Luigi: Dream Team in the length department, which I feel hinders a lot of fantastic games. It's far from "bad," but to really enjoy the wonder it holds, you have to go through a fair amount of discomfort. ::::::In other words, I'm always eager to quote the characters and talk about the story with friends, but I'm hesitant to play through the whole game more than once. Xenoblade would make for a superb anime, as that would cut out the padding sections of the game. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 03:08, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I see. Good to know. As for Dream Team, I never really went much into grinding, as far as XP is concerned. I got some farmer boots and then started going out for beans. Then I found out where I could find a second pair for Luigi. I've gone throughout the whole game, except for its hard mode. I'm just glad bosses can be started over from that point instead of the last save. As for the easy feature, I never used it, but it's probably pretty helpful. I'm just concerned that games are getting easier these days as a result of that, so many games incorporating an easy way out for things. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 03:17, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I hear you there. As a fan of the ''Kirby series, I rarely fault a game for being easy, but sometimes games go a bit overboard. Take the Super Guide in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Donkey Kong Country Returns, for example. Or the boss-nerf feature in KTD. I like when games have a good balance. KMA is really good in this regard -- stages are pretty simple to conquer, but there are plenty of instant KOs waiting for those who aren't playing cautiously. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 03:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::As good of a video gamer as I am, I don't think I'll ever get all gold in Kirby Mass Attack. I've done no damage on KSSU's arenas, but this is too much. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 03:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm missing only one: Stage 9 of Volcano Valley. You know what I'm talking about -- Buzzybat. Ugh. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 04:09, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Seriously, just the one? You must really play the heck out of that game. As I didn't skip stages, I stopped I think in world 2. The green things that shoot harpoons out of their mouths during the elevator segment. I need them to destroy metal blocks so I don't get instantly KO'd, but I still have to maneuver out of the way. Geez. If I think I know what you're talking about, is it that midboss that, at one point, surrounds itself in fat spiky bats or something? I apologize for not knowing the official names. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 04:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yep, it's him. Hate the Pricklebats. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 04:25, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I completed those stages in Summer 2012. I really should try Stage 9 again now that time's passed. On a separate note, I now have the Wii U Knuckle Joe trophy. Mega Man pulls through. =] Oh, forgot to mention: When you get the Fire Kirby and Galacta Knight trophy screenshots, upload them to Kirby Wiki. If you only upload 'em to Miiverse, I'll never find 'em. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 08:44, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :Will do. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 13:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry to intrude on a conversation, but I thought it would be useful to state that I actually have the Tac trophy. However, since I can't post a screenshot of it to Miiverse, how would one do it? Paul2 AHHHH! 14:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. I haven't used Miiverse on the WiiU, but I can believe it works as it does on the 3DS. When you have something you want to take a "screenshot" of, press the home button. Click on the miiverse button (the one with the 3 green figures). After booting up, you should be directed to the Smash Bros community, I would think. Make a post, choose a picture (icon in the top right I assume). Make upsure it's the bottom screen picture, just for this case. Write whatever you want in the post, presumably something relevant, and send it. You can then go to miiverse (on the computer) and copy the picture file and so forth. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 14:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I tried this and it's not allowing me to post a picture to Miiverse from the game. It seems that only the 3DS version is keeping me from posting it. Paul2 AHHHH! 16:39, December 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::How strange. Did you get an error code, or was it something else? Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 16:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) There's only one trophy we're missing that I can't acquire: Meta Knight (Alt.). It won't appear in the shop for me. If you have it, would you please upload a screenshot sometime soon? I'd like to wrap up that page in the next few days if I can. Thanks, and keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 05:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I just now found it in the shop. Never mind. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 05:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) The Claykken Howdy, Iqs. I'm here to give you a courtesy message regarding the article The Claykken. Your claim on it expired a few days ago, but if you would like to continue work on it privately, you may contact me. I feel you are the best person to get the job done, hence the extension offer. Happy editing! Also, I may as well drop off some Red Volcano images while I'm here: KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 3.jpg KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 4.jpg KatRC The Claykken's Sea of Fire 5.jpg NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 02:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I see. I'm sorry about not being the most active here. Work load increase, social issues, and not having the game for the past two months. I saw the enemy info cards as an opportunity to get something done, but my computer is unfortunately acting up. Regardless, I will try to get back on track with things and finish off this page that I still have to work on. Thank you for the pictures. Iqskirby Hi there. 03:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::After the week I just endured, I totally understand. Extension granted--expires June 24, 2015. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 03:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you. My computer, I feel, is going to be my greatest obstacle here. For some reason, midway through this week, it started acting up. Simple commands such as changing applications, scrolling, typing, reloading pages, and clicking buttons, are all interrupted by my cursor changing into the loading icon. This sometimes goes on for minutes on end, and it is especially aggravating and just downright despicable. This message itself got delayed by that. Iqskirby Hi there. 03:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Enemy Info I finally got back to Kirby Wiki and I'm already feeling sorta bored. Mind if I crop the first 20 or so Enemy Info cards for you? It's your choice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 02:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC)